


【唐飛】

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 各種神奇AU合輯。





	1. Making Out 親熱

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是軍人AU

「開火！」  
孟少飛躲在壕溝內，朝著外面射擊。  
槍林彈雨，生死一瞬間，有的同伴被打中，倒了下來。  
孟少飛不停開槍，也不確定自己是否有瞄準，就只是一股腦的扣著板機。

「撤退，快，撤！」長官下達命令，孟少飛滑下壕溝，沒命般地跑，他用餘光瞄到學弟趙子在他身後，「趙子快點！」孟少飛拋下這句，又加快腳步。

他還想活著。

不知道跑了多久，他和其他人跑散了，他躲進一棟破敗的民宅裡。這座城市杳無人煙，原本的居民因為戰火早已逃離曾經的家園。  
孟少飛小心翼翼地舉著槍，慢慢的在房子裡移動。繞了一圈後，發現沒人，他鬆了一口氣，開始翻廚房裡的櫃子，試圖找出一點吃的和喝的。

幸運的是，他找到一包已經開封的餅乾和一罐喝了幾口的礦泉水。

他坐下來，把已經軟掉的餅乾吃完，又珍惜的小口小口的喝著水。

突然，有把槍抵在他太陽穴。

孟少飛放下礦泉水，雙手舉高。

「不准亂動。」那人壓低嗓門，威脅道。

「放輕鬆兄弟。我這不是雙手舉高了嗎？」孟少飛還有心情耍嘴皮子。

那人沉默，移開手槍，把孟少飛剛才喝的那罐水拿走，喝了幾口。

孟少飛的手仍舉高。  
「我說，你剛躲在哪裡呀？我怎麼沒看到。」

「浴缸裡。」那人翻了翻桌上的空包裝。

「難怪，我太粗心了。」孟少飛瞥了他一眼，評估對方的身材是否可以近距離搏擊。他暗自嘆口氣，看來這機會有點渺茫。

「你能不能先把槍放下，我們好好談一談。我的手很痠。」

「你把手放在桌上。」

那人走到孟少飛眼前，瞪著他看。

「我叫孟少飛。是套國部隊第一連。」孟少飛試圖拉攏關係。

「唐毅。」唐毅看了他一會兒，放下一點戒心，把槍放了下來。

「我們都是受害者，無辜被送上戰場，所以我們就別傷害彼此了，好嗎？我還想活下去。」孟少飛誠懇地對唐毅說。

唐毅抿著唇，想很久，最後說：「好吧。」

兩人一人坐一邊，相看無語。他們都灰頭土臉的，好不狼狽。

孟少飛受不了沉默，又問道：「你們也在撤退嗎？」

唐毅點點頭。

「所以你也跟他們走散了？」

唐毅點點頭。

「我好想回家。」

唐毅愣了一下，點點頭。

「你是不是啞巴？」

唐毅先點點頭，又說：「不是。」

霎那間，空襲警報響徹雲霄，唐毅和孟少飛迅速地躲到桌子底下。孟少飛緊抓著桌腳，嘴裡念念有詞，唐毅又往桌子底下縮了一些。

「我覺得這裡他媽的不安全。」孟少飛才剛說完，碰的一聲，有顆炸彈炸破房子的屋頂。

兩人聽到這聲，才剛準備離開桌底，屋頂就砸了下來，一時之間碎石屋瓦四散。

等孟少飛再睜開眼，他先是感覺到劇烈的疼痛，再來是汩汩的血流，「靠⋯唐毅？唐毅？你還活著嗎？」孟少飛小聲的咕噥道。

「我在。」孟少飛聽到對方站起來的聲音，一瞬間他覺得對方真是該死的好運，自己怎麼就這麼狗屎運，他有預感他會死在這裡。

「噢。」唐毅倒抽一口氣。

孟少飛的一隻手臂和一隻腿都被壓在大片屋瓦下，不停的流著血，看得怵目驚心。

「我都還沒交過女朋友，就要死在這裡了⋯」孟少飛虛弱的說，他好想哭。

「你不會死的。」唐毅蹲在孟少飛身邊，語氣有些顫抖，才剛說過話的人此刻卻倒在地上血流如注。

「你知道更可悲的是什麼嗎？我到現在還是處男⋯」孟少飛昏昏沉沉，可能是將死之人吧，什麼奇怪的話都講得出來。

唐毅愣了一下，說：「不⋯不然我幫你吧。」

「啊？」孟少飛腦袋開始變得沉重，不太懂唐毅的幫他是什麼意思。

結果唐毅就開始動作了，他的手微微顫抖著，把孟少飛沒被壓住的褲頭一鼓作氣拉了下來。

他下意識的憋氣，頭撇向一邊，把手伸向孟少飛的下體，握住的當下，孟少飛嗚咽了一聲。

「你⋯」孟少飛原本快閉上的眼頓時睜大。

「別說話。」

唐毅開始上下擼動，孟少飛頓時變得又痛苦又快樂，陌生的感覺讓孟少飛的眼睛充滿了淚水，沒多久便釋放了。

「我⋯」回過神的孟少飛原本蒼白的臉頓時多了點血色，但又因為失血，轉瞬變為蒼白。

「噓。沒關係的。」唐毅輕聲安撫道。

「謝謝你。」孟少飛眨眨眼，閉上。


	2. Genderswapped性轉換

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唐毅&孟少飛皆女AU

「唐毅，你給我把四個月前的事情說清楚！」孟少飛隨意綁在腦後的馬尾被風吹得凌亂，顯得不修邊幅。她追上前方的唐毅，質問道。

唐毅身著白襯衫和窄裙，化著精緻的妝容，一頭長直髮柔順的披在肩上。

她按捺住情緒，不帶感情的回應：「孟警官，我該說的都說了，我跟那男的一點關係都沒有。」  
「我不相信，他說他當初就是因為愛上妳，所以才離開我。」孟少飛一副要哭的樣子。

唐毅心想：「妳就是這副樣子，難怪那男的想離開妳。」

「妳再這樣跟著我，我真的要懷疑妳是不是愛上我了。」唐毅冷哼一聲，開車門坐上駕駛座。

孟少飛見狀，跟著跳上車。

「孟警官，請離開我的車子。」唐毅按了按眉心，有些嚴厲地說。

「我今天要跟妳一起。」孟少飛仗著今天不是上班日，死皮賴臉的坐在副駕上。

唐毅瞪了她一眼，也沒回應，就開車了。

唐毅和孟少飛之間的羈絆是從一個負心漢開始的。  
孟少飛和負心漢才剛交往一個月，負心漢就表示，他愛上了公司的老闆，就跟孟少飛分手了。  
孟少飛第一次談戀愛，完全無法接受這件事，於是開始調查前男友公司老闆是誰。  
不查還好，一查發現是個美人，瞬間沒了底氣，不過她還是想方設法接近對方。

於是有了今天這樣的情況。

「唐毅，這間公司是妳自己創辦的嗎？」孟少飛好奇的問。突然語氣平和的孟少飛跟剛才那個咄咄逼人的女子似乎是不同人，讓人懷疑起她是不是有雙重人格。

「不是，是我接手我養父的產業。」

「產業？所以妳不只這間公司？」

「嗯。」

孟少飛瞬間敬佩起眼前的女人，雖然現代社會女性地位越來越提升，但能做到這樣程度的女性還算少數。

「公司沒人反對嗎？」

「他們敢嗎？」唐毅趁著停紅燈的空檔，微笑看向孟少飛反問。

孟少飛吐舌。

「下車。」

「我說過我今天要跟...」

「到了。」

「喔。」孟少飛摸摸鼻子，下車。

他們到了家禮服店。

「老闆好，這是昨天的營收報表。」

「哇。」孟少飛四處亂摸亂逛，眼前的禮服質地輕軟，樣式繁多，價錢也很可觀。

「要不要送妳一件？」唐毅隨口問道。

「我...不需要，我要用買的！」孟少飛嘴硬的開始挑選。

「小姐，您挺適合這件的。」服務人員上前推薦。

那是一件V領的貼身黑色禮服，裙襬打褶設計，如魚尾般。

「我適合這種？」孟少飛瞪大眼，質疑道。

「您可以試穿看看。」服務人員領著孟少飛到試衣間。

孟少飛笨手笨腳的換上，走出去。

唐毅原本在跟經理談話，看到孟少飛出來，停頓了一下，走到孟少飛身邊，手伸了出來。

「幹嘛？」孟少飛驚恐得往後退了一點。

唐毅把手伸到孟少飛的後腦勺，把她的髮圈鬆開，又用手稍微弄了一下她的頭髮。孟少飛聞到唐毅身上好聞的香水味。

「這樣比較好看。」唐毅說完，又走回經理身邊繼續談話。

這一連串舉動讓孟少飛莫名其妙的紅了臉。

她看著唐毅一會兒，才磕磕絆絆的走向鏡子，看向鏡中的自己，十分滿意，便大聲宣告買了。

「給妳打七折吧，我怕妳買不起。」

原本孟少飛打算霸氣的說不必，但看到價格後，還是決定就七折吧。

「唉，這個月又要吃泡麵了。」孟少飛有些後悔的心想。  
誰叫她不答應一開始唐毅說要送她的提議呢？


	3. With animals ears 戴獸耳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兔子唐毅鴨子少飛AU

兔子唐毅是一群野兔的領袖，他承接了養父兔國棟的位置，一開始許多兔子很不服氣，但他的能力後來被大家認可，於是就成為了真正的領袖。  
他們住在水塘邊，日子過得很愜意。

直到有天，有另一群野兔跑來搶地盤，可是這時只有兔子唐毅在，因為其他兔子都去郊遊了。兔子唐毅沒有去是因為他想留下來思考兔生。

兔子唐毅:「你們來我們這裡做什麼?」

野兔1號：「你們這群兔子，憑什麼霸佔這裡！」

兔子唐毅：「我們長年居住在此，這裡已經是我們的家了。」

野兔2號:「聽你在胡扯！這些地都是公用的，沒有你家我家之分！」

那群野兔包圍著唐毅，吵吵鬧鬧的。

突然有陣呱呱聲，拔山倒樹而來，原來是一隻鴨子。

兔子唐毅見過這隻鴨子常常在水塘裡划水，不過他從沒有跟他打過招呼。

鴨子少飛邊呱呱邊朝那群兔子罵道：「你們欺兔太甚啊！他就是住在這裡，而且很久了，我常常看到他。你們這群兔子還不去找別的地方住！是不是沒被鴨子咬過啊？」

那群兔子嚇得四處亂竄，為首的的野兔1號跑得最快。

「謝謝。」兔子唐毅看著他們狼狽的身影消失後道謝。

「不客氣。」鴨子少飛不好意思的踩踩地。

「我叫少飛，你叫唐毅，對嗎？」鴨子少飛問道。

「對，你怎麼知道？」兔子唐毅好奇。

「想知道就會知道啊！」鴨子少飛笑得呱呱叫。「要不要一起去游泳？」他問。

「兔子不能游泳。」

「我知道，我可以揹你。」鴨子少飛小心翼翼的問道。

兔子唐毅想了一下，說：「好。」

於是鴨子載著兔子，在水塘裡划啊划。


	4. During their morning ritual(s) 他們的早晨儀式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈魂交換還是肉體交換AU XD

早上。

孟少飛像往常一樣，按掉鬧鐘後，就迷迷糊糊的走進浴室。當他上完廁所開始刷牙時，覺得鏡子裡的倒影不太對勁，似乎太高了點，他揉揉眼往鏡子仔細的看去，結果差點被嚇死。

他變成唐毅了。

「搞什麼東西？！！！」孟少飛驚恐的大喊，他揉捏自己的臉，不可置信的看著鏡子。

他匆匆忙忙的把嘴巴的泡沫沖乾淨，跑回房間拿手機打電話給唐毅。

唐毅沒接。

「搞什麼啊！」孟少飛懊惱的把手機丟在床上，又先跑回浴室梳洗。

唐毅因為晨光慢慢轉醒，伸了個懶腰，準備下床。但就在這時，他忽然覺得自己的手臂似乎變短了。他看了看自己的手掌，心生不安，於是迅速走向浴室，看向鏡子。

「孟少飛？！」唐毅震驚的看著自己。

他找出手機，回撥給孟少飛。

「唐毅！我變成你了！」孟少飛一接起電話，馬上大吼。  
唐毅的耳朵差點被震聾，不對，是孟少飛的。他的頭隱隱作痛。  
「我知道。」唐毅深呼吸了幾次，冷靜的說。  
「怎麼辦？怎麼會這樣？我穿不下任何衣服！」孟少飛崩潰的說。  
「你先冷靜。今天你別去上班，來我家，我們來討論對策。」  
「應該是你來我家吧！我的衣服都好緊，我不想出去。」孟少飛拉了啦自己的領子，不舒服的說。  
「好吧，那你等我。」掛掉電話後，唐毅快速的梳洗換裝一番，走出房門時，還先確保沒有人在，才跑進停在門外的車。

孟少飛和唐毅面色凝重的坐在餐桌前，唐毅開車過來時，順道買了早餐。  
面前的蛋餅散發著熱氣，但他們一口都沒動。

「怎麼會這樣⋯為什麼我會變成你⋯而且如果變成你，怎麼不是在你家醒過來，反而還是在我家啊。這個靈魂互換也太不專業了⋯」孟少飛開始不停的念叨。  
「昨天我們有發生什麼事嗎？」唐毅努力回想昨天的情況，但腦袋一片空白，好像沒有昨天似的。  
「我也不記得了。」孟少飛抱著頭。唐毅看著自己在做抱頭這個動作，感覺非常奇怪。  
「我們昨天一定發生了什麼，才會變成這樣。」唐毅篤定道。  
「但是我們現在都想不起來。啊，不然我打電話問趙子。等下，但是我的聲音是你的，所以由你來我問。」  
孟少飛把手機遞給唐毅，他只好乖乖接過，按擴音。

「趙立安，昨天我跟孟少⋯唐毅發生了什麼事？」  
「你忘記了喔？」趙子笑著說。  
「忘了。」唐毅冷冷的回應。  
「超級精彩的！你不知道，我們看到都想說，你們是不是太久沒發洩哈哈哈哈！但是鈺琪看到後，就氣沖沖跑出去了。」  
「你在說什麼啊？」唐毅的臉黑了幾分。  
孟少飛看著自己生氣的臉，覺得挺有趣的。  
「吼，你是真的忘記還是假的啊？昨天我們不是在酒吧續攤嗎？後來準備解散的時候，剛好遇到唐毅，你們突然就到一旁開始吵架，吵到後來突然開始擁吻，還是法式熱吻的那種，簡直要把嘴唇吃進去，我都快笑死了，那個畫面好經典！」趙子的大笑聲迴盪在孟少飛的家裡。  
空氣瀰漫著尷尬的氛圍。

「怎麼可能，那我怎麼回到家的。」唐毅回過神，問道。  
「當然是靠我囉！你們兩個擁吻完，就各自倒向旁邊的沙發。不信你可以問Jack哦！」  
「不必了。」唐毅把電話切斷。

又是一陣靜默。

「我們可以不用相信他說的。趙子每次都這樣，講話很誇張。」孟少飛尷尬的笑著說。  
「如果是真的呢？」  
「啊？」  
「如果我們真的是因為這樣，所以才交換了靈魂。如果我們再做一次，說不定就能換回來了？」唐毅冷靜的分析道，配上孟少飛的臉很違和。  
「所以你的意思是，我們要再⋯擁吻一次？」孟少飛吞了口口水。

「何不？」唐毅說完這句，就起身繞過餐桌，低下頭吻住孟少飛。

桌上的蛋餅涼了。


	5. Dancing 跳舞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 落魄鋼琴師&落魄演員AU  
BGM City of Stars

唐毅坐在鋼琴前，緩緩地彈奏著。  
這家酒吧充滿了失意的人們，他們喜歡聽哀傷的歌曲，所以唐毅才會坐在這裡。

唐毅曾是事業有成的老闆，擁有一家大公司，直到被下屬陷害，警方表示公司被黑道集團控制，有不法資金流動，於是被法院查扣，讓他一夕間身無分文。

他把能賣的、值錢的都賣掉了，拿著那筆錢，到一個沒人知曉他的地方重新開始。  
他租了一間小套房，找到一份酒吧彈琴的工作，日子就這樣過著。

他曾想過他的人生就只能這樣了嗎？但想到下一頓的飯還沒有著落，只好繼續彈琴。

這家酒吧的人都很喜歡唐毅的琴藝，因為彈得彷彿是自己的人生寫照，低落、哀傷，偶爾充滿希望，卻馬上又被現實打回原形。

但今天似乎有點不一樣。

有個生面孔走進酒吧，所有人的目光瞬間往他的方向看去，那人發現自己被大家注視，不好意思地笑了笑，打聲招呼。

老闆站在吧檯前，揮手要他來前面坐。他看得出來人的心裡還有希望，所以不想讓他混雜在黑暗裡，殊不知自己才是最沒有希望的那個。

那人踏著輕快的步履走向吧檯座位，以熱情的語調向老闆要了一杯「藍色夏威夷」。  
老闆快手地開始調製，一邊與他閒聊。  
「你叫什麼名字呀？」  
「少飛。職業是演員。」少飛看著老闆毫無停頓的調酒，不禁暗自佩服。  
「那怎麼會來這裡呢？」  
「因為最近在這邊工作，演一個知名演員的替身，現在下班了，想說來喝點小酒。」少飛環顧了一下酒吧的狀況，與彈琴的唐毅對上視線，少飛笑著點點頭，唐毅面無表情地轉開臉，繼續彈琴。  
少飛碰了根釘子也不以為意，轉頭繼續與老闆閒聊。

「年輕人，你現在還能做替身，再過幾年，替身都做不成了。還是盡早換個工作吧。」老闆苦口婆心勸道，「你看看我這家酒吧的客人，每個人都看起來無比悲傷，因為他們知道自己毫無希望。」  
「來這裡的人沒有人會點藍色夏威夷，他們喜歡啤酒或者是烈酒，越烈越好。」

少飛只說：「我就是想做喜歡的事啊！」就堵住了老闆的嘴。

「好了，快喝吧。」老闆把那杯透著藍色光芒的調酒放在少飛面前，等著少飛做出評論。

少飛喝了一口，心想難喝，難怪客人都點啤酒或烈酒。但還是笑著對老闆點點頭。

老闆瞬間湧起一股希望，他要少飛坐前面是對的。

「你們這裡天天都客滿嗎？」少飛隨意搭話，秉持不浪費原則，又勉強抿了一口酒。

「是啊。說到這，也要感謝我們的鋼琴師唐毅。他彈的琴所有人都喜歡，只要他出現，當天就會客滿。」老闆讚賞地看向唐毅，唐毅專注在自己的手指上。

「是喔，但你不覺得他彈的曲子很悲傷嗎？」  
「怎麼會呢。」老闆露出不贊同的表情，少飛似乎意識到與老闆的對話已經結束，想了想，又叫了一杯啤酒。

「我請你一杯。」有人在唐毅旁邊說道，唐毅轉過頭，發現是剛才對他微笑的人。  
「我不喝酒。」唐毅邊彈邊說。  
「你是不喝這裡的酒還是真的不喝酒？」少飛笑著問。  
「不喝這裡的酒。」唐毅嘴角上揚了一下。  
「你想當鋼琴家？」少飛問。  
「或許吧。」  
「那為何都要彈這麼哀傷的曲調？」少飛又問。  
唐毅頓時彈錯鍵，接下來錯誤百出，好一會兒才彈回正軌。  
不過也沒有人發現。

「因為我喜歡。這裡的人喜歡。」唐毅蠻不在乎地說，「你跟我說話我會分心。」

「那我就等你下班好了，反正我時間很多。」少飛就這樣站在鋼琴旁，有一口沒一口地喝著，就算杯子都見底了，他還是看著唐毅彈琴。

唐毅彈得心浮氣躁。

終於捱到下班時間，唐毅拿起掛在一旁的外套，走出酒吧，少飛隨後。

「我也是個默默無名的演員，但我相信持續做著喜歡的事，一定會成功。你一定也能成功的。」少飛語帶希望地說。

「你應該沒有曾經成功後來失敗的經驗吧。一直都沒有比起先擁有再失去好多了。」

「話不能這麼說，先擁有再失去不代表永遠不能再有。」

「你還真是樂觀啊。」唐毅瞥了他一眼，繼續往前走。

少飛也不惱，就這樣跟著唐毅，他們都沒有要分道揚鑣的意思，一段爬坡後，右邊的視野豁然開朗，燈火通明，完全沒有深夜的感覺，是一座還沒睡著的城市。

「好美。」少飛眼底映著光，微笑的看著底下的房屋。

「嗯。」唐毅對眼前的場景有些感動，他其實常常經過這裡，只是從沒有駐足，也從未發現有多美。

這時，有一戶人家的音樂流瀉，「要不要來跳舞？」少飛唐突的提出邀請。

唐毅不解地望著他。

「聽到音樂，或者快樂的時候，就跳舞啊。」少飛伸出手，唐毅看著那隻手一會兒，握住。

兩人就這樣在路邊跳起舞，四下無人，跳著跳著，煩惱好像都煙消雲散了。


	6. Doing something ridiculous 做件荒謬的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 玩具總動員AU

孟少飛是小主人新買的、目前是最愛的玩偶，翹著一根頭髮，看起來呆呆的樣子，讓小主人走到哪都想帶著他一起。

唐毅則是小主人的舊玩偶，小主人是他第三任主人，曾經備受喜愛，但最近卻常常被關在儲物間裡，看著小主人拿著孟少飛和其他玩具一起玩扮家家酒。

唐毅覺得好難過。

小主人上學後，孟少飛和玩具們鬆了一口氣，他把儲物間打開。

「唐毅？」孟少飛四處張望。

其他被放在儲物間的玩具們指指角落，唐毅躺在那。

「唐毅，小主人去上學了，快出來跟我們一起玩！」孟少飛推了推唐毅。

「沒興趣。」唐毅背對著孟少飛，悶悶的說。

唐毅在孟少飛剛來的那段時間，對他很冷淡，因為他覺得孟少飛搶走了他在小主人心中的地位。  
但孟少飛每天都在小主人出門後，不停纏著唐毅說話，問他其他主人的故事，還有唐毅曾看過的世界。孟少飛告訴唐毅自己是新出品的玩偶，所以他只有一任主人，但他其實蠻渴望到其他地方看看的。

唐毅因為這樣，漸漸被孟少飛打開心房，也在心中默默認定孟少飛是他半個朋友。唐毅有其他好朋友，但他們已經屬於不同主人了。

雖然他知道主人們一定都會有玩膩玩具的時候，可是被放在儲物間的時間一長，他還是會懷疑自己是不是無法再快樂。  
換過三任主人的唐毅，還是心腸很軟的唐毅，他無法習慣被冷落的感覺。

相較之下，孟少飛就顯得豁達許多，他就像初生之犢，不在乎是否獲得小主人的關注，反而還希望小主人不要太常拿他出來玩無聊的辦家家酒遊戲，他不想再喝空杯子裡面的茶了。

「欸唐毅，我們要不要出去冒險？」孟少飛蹲在唐毅背後問道。

唐毅把身體稍微轉了過來。

「出去看看啊！我都沒有出去過。」孟少飛的語氣染上興奮。

「太荒謬了吧，回不來怎麼辦。」唐毅問。

「就不要回來啊。我們這麼可愛，一定會有其他人撿走的。就算沒有，我們也可以到處去冒險，我會保護你的。」

「可是小主人...」

「他很快就會找到新的心愛玩具的。小朋友不都這樣嗎？」孟少飛用他軟軟的手指戳戳唐毅的背。

唐毅想了一會兒，心裡不斷的跟自己拉扯。

「好嗎？」孟少飛期待的問。

唐毅起身，說：「好。」

孟少飛開心地跳了起來，拉著唐毅跑出儲物間。

「再見啦！各位朋友們，我和唐毅要出去冒險了！」孟少飛愉快的跟大家道再見。其他玩具們當他們只是跑出去看看而已，並沒有放在心上。

他一下子爬到窗台上，站在那看著仍在下面留念小主人房間的唐毅。

「唐毅，快點！我會抓住你的。」孟少飛伸出手。

唐毅又看了所有的玩具和房間一遍，深深的印在腦海裡，轉過身開始爬上窗台，抓住孟少飛的手。

他們一起打開窗戶，從水管滑下去。

「啊，新世界我們來了！」孟少飛快樂地大喊。

唐毅又戀戀不捨的回頭看了一下住了一陣子的房子，最後還是堅定地和孟少飛往前走。


End file.
